Happy 4th
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: "You're a mad girl, Mika... but some of the best people are." One-shot for Mika's birthday! :D


**Hello, everybody! Here's the one-shot dedicated to Mika's 14****th**** birthday… which was once again yesterday! XP Ah well, better late than never! Here we go!**

* * *

The Lavender Town Park was quite active this morning. At the same time, there was little activity going on. There were lots of kids that morning, but all were standing around, eyes focused on one thing: the little 4-year-old girl bubbly dancing about in one spot, her eyes closed as she made several gestures, such as pouring and drinking tea, getting pelted with several objects to carry, and falling over. To the kids, this was a regular thing to happen daily. The little girl would come to the park and ignore everything around her, acting like she was in her own little world. Some of them thought her to be oblivious, idiotic, or just plain mad.

Of course, little Mikaela Corella really _was_ in her own little world. She only saw herself in Wonderland, partying with the eccentric Mad Hatter and the ecstatic March Hare. They were happily partying at the Tea Party Garden, celebrating Mika's unbirthday, even though it actually _was_ her birthday. Everyone was there, happy to celebrate this special day. Not just the people of Wonderland, but other people, too, such as Pokémon, and strange, grey-skinned people with orange horns on their head. They had a wonderful time. There were messes everywhere. Everyone was happy.

While in the real world, there was nothing going on there at all. Just a weird little girl, with a crazy imagination. Mika Corella.

As Mika partied away in her Wonderland, the Tea Garden around her instantly vanished as a hand grabbed her arm. "Okay, Mika, you can party later." A woman chuckled. Mika opened her eyes at last to find the smiling face of her mother.

On the car ride home, Mika sat in the backseat, eyes focused on a simple pencil as she made it dance around in midair with her telekinesis. "Mommy… am I a weirdo?"

"Hm? Why are you asking that, honey?"

"The kids at the park keep saying I'm a weirdo… and.. I keep seeing things no one else can see. I think I'm weird."

The mother chuckled, "Hm-hm, you're not weird, darling. You're just mad."

"Mad?"

"But let me tell you something: some of the best people are."

"Really?"

"Yes, and when we get home, I'd like to show you something."

It wasn't long until they got home, and the mother led Mika upstairs to her room, where she got a book off Mika's nightstand and knelt down to show it to her. "You remember this, don't you?"

"It's my favorite book!" Mika exclaimed. "_Alice in Wonderland_!"

"That's right! Alice was a real person, you know."

"She was?"

"Yes! Her adventures were inspirational! Like you, she had a powerful imagination. So powerful, that what she imagined became real."

"So… Wonderland was real?"

"No one knows. It could've been real, or she just imagined it so well, that she _thought_ it was real. But the truth is… that's how a lot of things start. The Great Wall, your school, this house even, all started as someone's imagination. And your imagination is stronger than anyone's I've seen. You're a mad girl, Mika, and that madness will help you accomplish many things."

"You mean I can create a Wonderland?" Mika asked, excitement all over her face.

"You can create any land you want!" her mom smiled, ruffling her hair. "Alright, let's go downstairs. Your friends will be showing up for your birthday soon." With that, she stood up and guided her daughter downstairs.

"Hey, Mom? Can we celebrate my _un_birthday, too?"

"We do that everyday, darling!"

"Not on my birthday!" With that, they both laughed.

_28 years later…_

The memory played in 34-year-old Mikaela Chariton's head as she kneeled on the beach, bowing her head in respect. After all the happy years she's spent with her parents, she wishes they could still be here. She wonders if they're still watching her from the Spirit World right now.

"Hey, Mom?" she looked up from her reminiscing at her oldest daughter, Sunni, who held up a cupcake.

"We made a cake for you… but it sorta got ruined. So we… bought some cupcakes."

What Mika was sure of was that her parents loved her, as much as she loved her daughters. "It's all I need." Mika smiled as she took the cupcake, eating away.

"Hey, Mrs. Chariton, hurry up!" Lee Andrew hurried out and yelled. "We're just about to play Pin The Sword Into Jack Noir!"

"Oh, we're coming!" Mika called as she got to her feet, her daughter and Lee already running off. Unbeknownst to her, someone was watching her: a strange woman in a long, blue dress, blond hair, and deep blue eyes: Alice Kingsley.

Mika stopped, sensing the woman's presence, and turned. There was nothing there. Mika stared confusedly at the spot as her daughter yelled anxiously, "Mooooom!"

Mika shook out of her thoughts and hurried after her daughter. Alice remained in her spot and smiled at the grown woman.

* * *

**Yeeeaah… I'm just gonna clear this up, Alice is Mika's ancestor, on her mother's side. XP That was the deal with that. Soo yeah… a bonding fic between Mika and her mother. Maybe not as good as last year's fic, but, you know. Ahh, what a day. Not only are a bunch of new games coming out, they finally updated **_**Homestuck**_**! Mika's birthday is a special one! So happy 14****th**** wriggling day, Mika! May you wriggle on ever longer! Later!**


End file.
